¤ Luna Llena ¤
by E Nomine Kaira
Summary: Un Fic OneShot de Shaman King centrado en el dulce y melancólico personaje de Lyserg Diethel. No es el primer FanFic que escribo, pero si el primero que publico en este sitio. No deseo arruinarles la sorpresa, tan solo pasen, lean... y disfruten.


******Luna Llena**

Era una noche de otoño, con una brisa fría y un ambiente bastante deprimente que solo era iluminado por la luna llena en lo alto del oscuro cielo que tenia a sus eternas amigas, las estrellas, resplandeciendo de alegría; pero eso a el no le importaba, sus bellos ojos color esmeralda estaban inundados de lágrimas. Dos diminutas avecillas cantaban dulcemente, aunque no era percibida la melodía por el joven de cabellos verdosos. A pesar de que era noche, estaba sentado afuera de la fortaleza de los soldados x, un paraje lleno de oscuridad, donde hasta el vuelo de una mosca seria algo fácil de escuchar, ya que en la abadía reinaba el silencio que solo era roto por perturbadores gritos de dolor que retumbaban por todo el espacio, fuera de ese tétrico recinto había un pequeño bosque donde el peliverde se encuentra ahora, sentado a las raíces de un enorme sauce, con la mirada baja y en un murmullo, repitiendo la misma palabra una y otra vez.

- ¿Por qué?... Por... que...

Decía sin cesar y derramando lagrimas con una profunda angustia.

No podía creerlo, él, el chico que conoció durante su búsqueda de compañeros que fueran fuertes, a quien abandonó junto con sus otros amigos para unirse a los soldados x, perdido a los únicos que en verdad se habían convertido en más que aliados, en sus amigos.

Perdido al único que en verdad deseaba que permaneciera por siempre a su lado...

Y ahora lloraba por como él reaccionó ante su traición. Al parecer no le importó que se fuera, al contrario, pareciera aliviado, como si se hubiera librado de un gran peso de encima. ¿Acaso no le importó su amistad¿Por qué lo dejo ir¿Por qué no hizo nada para detenerlo¿No pensó en que era peligroso...

... que me uniera a esas personas? -susurra con profunda desesperación.

Ni siquiera se despidió de él, no tuvo el valor suficiente cuando vio ese rostro lleno de tranquilidad, sin preocupaciones, de parte de su amigo de cabellos castaños, que porta siempre sus inseparables audífonos anaranjados, con su indescriptible sonrisa, una hermosa y cálida sonrisa que le regalaba en los momentos difíciles, en las alegrías y penas, cuando se enfrentaban contra sus enemigos, contra Hao, cuando siempre le decía "No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien", lo cual siempre le reconfortaba.

Yoh, su primer y verdadero amigo, lo había dejado ir...

Aunque la mayor culpa era suya, por haberse cegado por los deseos de venganza y la ambición de ser más fuerte y poderoso, capaz de derrotar al asesino de sus padres con sus propias manos... Pero aún así... No evitaba preguntarse el porque Yoh no habría hecho algo para detenerlo.

Esa noche se cumplían dos meses llenos de amargura y de un sentimiento de culpabilidad enorme. Esa misma tarde había caído en lo más profundo de la depresión, y había caminado sin rumbo durante horas, adentrándose en el apacible bosque, ese bello lugar a donde iba cada vez que se escondía de Marco.

Ese hombre le asustaba, le atemorizaba. Ese tipo estaba dispuesto a menguar la poca autoestima que le quedaba, insultándolo, golpeándolo con fuerza hasta hacerlo sangrar y gemir de dolor, castigándolo sin motivos, empeñándose en hacer de su vida una miseria.

°

Sus cabellos verdosos resplandecían débilmente bajo la tenue luz de la luna, dejándose mover por el implacable viento que al parecer no tendría misericordia de el ni de su dolor.

Estaba más pálido que antes y no traía su ropa de detective estilo Sherlock Holmes, vestía ahora un sencillo uniforme blanco, perteneciente ahora al grupo liderado por la Doncella Jeanne, una terrible y poderosa shaman.

Su sonrisa no estaba, en cambio, una voz quebradiza y un susurro dolido hacían presencia en su delgada y fina boca.

Un trueno horrible invadió el cielo dejando paso a la lluvia que era bastante suave y al parecer quería acariciar la piel del joven reconfortándolo y logrando que sonriera un poco.

El muchacho de nostálgicos ojos esmeralda se levantó del suelo, dando leves golpecitos en su ropa para librarlos del polvo y de hojas seca, luego susurró débilmente.

- ¿Dónde estas Yoh?

Levantó la mirada al cielo y dejó caer otra lágrima que se confundió con la suave lluvia y sonrió de nuevo empezando a caminar rumbo a aquel lúgubre refugio que ahora era su casa, si es que podría considerársele como un hogar... Si Marco descubría que no estaba en su habitación, seguramente lo castigaría

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, el solo hecho de pensar en lo que era capaza de hacerle ese hombre rubio de anteojos cuadrados le robó otra dolorosa lágrima al pequeño de brillantes y melancólicos ojos verdes.

El viento movió su cabellera haciendo volar las hojas marchitas del bosque, las nubes taparon la luz de la bella luna, que solo dejo la sombra del joven abrazándose a si mismo en la oscuridad de la noche, sin mas que sus sentimientos y un profundo temor.

°

Al llegar no corrió con mucha suerte, Marco estaba esperándolo, el muchacho tembló al ver esos penetrantes ojos azules y no pudo evitar derramar unas pequeñas lágrimas, estaba muy asustado...

- ¿Dónde estabas Lyserg Diethel?

Una voz suave y a la vez temible le habló, esa voz pertenecía a la virgen Jeanne, el joven inglés volteó a verla pero tan pronto como lo hizo bajo la mirada al suelo, el reglamento no permitía un encaramiento entre ambos, era un atrevimiento imperdonable. Un delito de lo más grave.

Yo... Este... -Lyserg no lograba articular palabra alguna, buscaba el valor para hablar pero no lo hallaba.

-No vuelvas a salir sin avisar a donde vas, ni a volver tan tarde Lyserg Diethel, nos tenias muy preocupados

Dicho esto, la doncella de hierro se retiro a su alcoba.

¤

Ve por agua -ordenó fríamente Marco.

Lyserg asintió y salió de nuevo de la fortaleza dirigiéndose hacia el manantial que no estaba cerca, pero tampoco tan lejos de la arboleda.

Cuando llegó, se apresuró a llenar las cubetas con la burbujeante y cristalina agua, era de suma importancia que se apresurara en hacer rápido su trabajo, tal vez así el señor Marco tendría clemencia con el después de lo acontecido hace poco.

- Hola Lyserg

Una voz con un timbre bastante familiar hizo que el muchachito se detuviera de pronto y girara deprisa, a lo cual se encontró con una figura masculina, de la misma estatura que el, pero su mirada se nublo de nuevo por las lagrimas que volvieron a inundar sus ojos al reconocer al chico frente suyo.

No pudo más y se dejó caer de rodillas en el lodoso suelo, el otro joven se apresuró y alcanzo a tomarlo en brazos, sentándose también en el piso sin importarle nada más que ver fijamente a esas orbes verdosas que parecían suplicarle piedad.

-Lyserg...

Susurró el muchacho al oído del inglés, quien entrecerró los ojos y separarse un poco del abrazo del otro, solo lo suficiente para perderse en la mirada color marrón de aquel niño, su amigo, Yoh.

No podía creerlo, él estaba ahí, junto con el, como en aquellos tiempos en que viajaban con sus demás compañeros encontrándose con grandes aventuras en su travesía hacia la aldea Apache.

- ¿Yoh?

Alcanzó a preguntar ya un poco más tranquilo para toparse con una suave sonrisa del castaño, una sonrisa tan reconfortante y llena de una dulce calidez.

Al parecer ninguno había notado que las nubes empezaban a despejarse, dejando ver de nuevo las estrellas que ahora resplandecían con fervor, y la luna llena sería su testigo.

- ¿Qué pasa, mi querido Lyserg?

¤

Despertó sobresaltado por un fuerte dolor en el costado, llevó una mano hasta esa parte y sintió algo húmedo. Descubrió con terror que estaba sangrando; de nuevo Marco lo había golpeado, seguramente poco después de que la doncella Jeanne se retirara, el cruel sujeto de anteojos le había propinado un fuerte golpe en el estómago, dejándolo inconciente en el frió piso de mármol. Y por un momento, libre del sufrimiento de las rudas patadas que arremetía sin piedad contra el vulnerable niño.

- Fue solo un sueño...

Dijo al fin Lyserg, con una mirada sombría y llena de desconsuelo.

FIN


End file.
